


Sticky Notes

by arminjagers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Mental Illness, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminjagers/pseuds/arminjagers
Summary: Pearl accidentally steals Amethyst's jacket, and finds some interesting things in her pockets.





	

Pearl shoved her hands into her front pocket, shuddering as she leaned against Amethyst. Even on the coldest winter days, she refused to wear more than one layer. Amethyst moved a bit closer to Pearl's side of the bench and hugged her from the side, giving her a kiss. "I told you it'd be cold, P. Why didn't you bring a coat?" 

"They're big and bulky and obnoxious. I can't stand them!" Pearl said; she was tempted to pull away from Amethyst's embrace, but couldn't deny that the warmth of her girlfriend was comforting. "And you know how I feel about showing affection in public..." 

"Ugh, you're so weird." Amethyst said, pulling away. "But alright, if you don't wanna cuddle, then here." She took her jacket off and draped it over Pearl's shoulders. 

Pearl smiled, slipping her arms through the sleeves and taking in Amethyst's familiar, comforting scent. "...Thank you. It's very warm." 

"No problem. Hope it'll be warmer on our next date... I wanna go to the park and throw bread at all the ducks." Amethyst said, snickering. 

"Don't throw bread _at_ the ducks! Last time you did that, they chased us all the way home and hissed at us! It was terrifying!" Pearl scolded. 

"Those were geese. Geese are terrifying no matter what you throw at them. But ducks are a lot tamer and more fun to throw bread at." Amethyst giggled. 

Before Pearl could scold her about throwing bread at wild animals, they heard the sound of the bus coming down the road. "Well, gotta go. I'll call you later, P." Amethyst said, standing up and kissing Pearl on the cheek. 

"Bye, darling... I love you." Pearl said, kissing her back. She watched as Amethyst got on the bus, and didn't move from her seat until the bus was down the road and out of sight. As she stood up to head back to her own house, she was suddenly reminded of the extra weight on her shoulders - Amethyst's jacket. 

"Oh no..." she whispered, cupping a hand over her mouth. The bus was long gone by then, and there was no way she was chasing it down just to return a jacket. Pearl reassured herself that Amethyst probably had something else she could wear in the meantime, and began to head home. 

Because Amethyst lived in a different town, she didn't spend as much time with her as she'd like to. It was a half hour drive to her house, and they were both young and rather busy, so the time spent together was often sparse. Though it was sort of wrong, Pearl was actually glad she had 'stolen' Amethyst's jacket - now she could be comforted by her familiar scent without having to wait until their next date. 

Once she was home, Pearl relaxed on the couch and covered herself with the jacket as if it were a blanket. She couldn't help but notice that the pockets were bulging, and knowing Amethyst, they were probably stuffed to the brim with garbage. Unable to control her instinct to clean everything, she unzipped the left pocket and reached in; she was greeted with a jumbled mess of candy wrappers, lint, tissues (gross), and an absurd amount of colorful sticky notes. Pearl tossed all of those things into the garbage - except for the sticky notes. She knew she was being nosy, but curiosity got the best of her. 

She unfolded a neon green sticky note, which appeared to be a shopping list. Another sticky note had a drawing of a cat on it, and another was just covered in a bunch of scribbles. Pearl came across one pale pink sticky note with a drawing of herself on it; she was surrounded by hearts and stars. "How cute..." 

Pearl un-crumbled another sticky note, a pale blue one, which had a little poem written on it - or at least, what appeared to be a poem at first, but was actually "Pearl loves me" written over and over. Pearl raised an eyebrow, slowly folding it it back up. 

Pearl then unzipped the other pocket of Amethyst's jacket; more sticky notes. These ones weren't much different from the others; some were shopping lists, or reminders, or doodles. But the majority of them had messages that read "Pearl loves me", "Pearl cares about me", "Pearl doesn't hate me"; there were a few sticky notes where Amethyst had even written down text messages Pearl had sent, written in quotations. Once she'd looked at all of them, Pearl shoved all of the notes back into her pocket, sitting upright. 

She was aware of Amethyst's poor memory, and that she used sticky notes as a way of remembering important things; but she couldn't comprehend why Amethyst would need a reminder that she still loved her... 

*** 

A week passed before their next date; Amethyst was spending the weekend at Pearl's house, and the whole morning, Pearl struggled to come up with a way to bring up the sticky note subject. _'Should I even bring it up at all?'_ she thought, pacing in the living room. _'She might be angry with me for going through her things... but what if it's important? What if something is wrong?'_ The front door opened, snapping Pearl back into reality. 

"Hey, P." 

"Hello, darling!" Pearl said, running over to Amethyst and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry for stealing your jacket, heh." 

"Eh, it's fine. I got a ton of them." Amethyst shrugged, lazily returning the hug. "You didn't go through my pockets though, did you?" she added with a playful grin. 

Pearl tensed up, turning the other way. "Um... well... why do you ask?" she responded anxiously. 

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Man, I was joking. I thought you wouldn't even touch the pockets, considering how much junk I'm always shoving in there." 

Pearl laughed, folding her hands against her chest. "Well... to be honest... I did go through them. And I threw away all of the garbage because there was so much of it, and it was kind of gross, heh... But uh, I didn't throw away the sticky notes..." 

Amethyst cringed, unable to meet Pearl's eyes. "Oh... so uh... you saw them, huh...?" 

Pearl bit her lip. "Yes. I mean - they're sweet! I love the drawings you did of me... Oh, and all of those shopping lists and reminders! So responsible! But... the ones where you... write down things I've said to you, or repeatedly write that I love you... Why exactly do you... have those?" 

Amethyst didn't respond; tears filled her eyes, and Pearl immediately regretted her words. "Oh, no, no!! Please don't cry, I was just... I was just curious! They're sweet, I love them, there's nothing wrong with them at all!" Pearl reached over and brushed Amethyst's hair from her face, giving her a kiss. 

"It's just... ugh, I'm stupid!" Amethyst groaned, covering her face with her hands. 

"You're not stupid... Why do you think that?" Pearl whispered. 

"I just... I have this thing, where if you're not telling me you love me every five seconds, I feel like you actually hate me or something. And it's stupid, but I just... I'm always doubting myself. I worry that you'll eventually get sick of me and realize how worthless and annoying and gross I am..." Amethyst rubbed her eyes, sniffling. "But deep down I know that's not true, I know you love me, I just... need constant reminders that you don't hate me, because I'm not used to someone actually... you know, caring about me? And I don't wanna be that annoying girlfriend who's always asking for attention, so I remind myself with those sticky notes... Write down your texts to me, write down things you said or did, just reminding myself that you still love me... It's kinda weird now that I think about it. I'm sorry..." 

Pearl pulled her into a hug, burying her face into her hair. "No. It's the farthest thing from weird. I love it. You're taking care of yourself, Amethyst. You found a coping mechanism that helps, and you're using it. I'm... proud of you, honestly." She kissed the top of her head, hugging her tighter. 

Amethyst hugged her back and buried her face into Pearl's shoulder. "Thanks for understanding... Sorry I'm a mess..." 

"I'm a mess too, don't worry." Pearl said, kissing her on the lips. "Write all of the notes you need, and I'll keep giving you things to write on them. I'll even write a few sticky notes for you! How does that sound?" 

"Yeah, that'll work." Amethyst said, rubbing her sleeve on her face. "So, uh..." 

"So..." Pearl ran her fingers through Amethyst's hair, untangling the knots. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves. That's rare for us. What should we do?" 

"Hm... I just wanna eat cookies and watch T.V. with you and fall asleep on the couch, to be honest." Amethyst said, her expression brightening a little. 

"We can do that! But only if I get to brush your hair; it's a mess. And maybe braid it as well?" Pearl suggested, smiling brightly. 

"Pfft, fine." Amethyst said, hugging her again. "Whatever you want, babe. I just wanna spend time with you." 

*** 

The next morning, Amethyst was the first to wake up; a rare occurrence, since she was normally the type to sleep until noon while Pearl was up and dressed before seven. Amethyst slowly crawled out from beneath the blanket and tiptoed into the kitchen, filling up the tea kettle for Pearl and placing it on the stove. As she waited for it to heat up, she noticed her jacket hanging on the rack near the doorway. She reached over for it and unzipped the left pocket, pulling out one of her sticky notes. It read, "Pearl loves me", written over and over in pencil. Amethyst cringed at the thought of Pearl reading this, but reminded herself that it was all okay, now. She flipped the note over and noticed Pearl's handwriting on the back; it read, "That's right, I love you!" 

Amethyst snorted, unsure whether to be flattered or embarrassed. She shoved the sticky note back into her pocket and pulled out another one, wanting to see if she'd written anything else on any of the notes. She'd grabbed the sticky note with the crude drawing of Pearl on it, surrounded by hearts and stars. On the back, Pearl had written, "You draw me very well! Hang this one in a museum!" 

Amethyst soon realized that Pearl had written responses to all of the notes in her pockets. With a grin on her face, she hurried back to the kitchen and finished making the tea, pouring it into Pearl's favorite mug. She brought into the living room, seeing that Pearl was awake. 

"You're up before me, huh? That's new." Pearl said, smiling sleepily as Amethyst joined her on the couch. "Thank you, darling..." she added as she reached for the tea. 

Amethyst leaned against her shoulder and hugged her tight. "I love you, Pearl..." 

"I love you too." Pearl said, kissing the top of her head. "But I'm sure you already know."

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda unsure of how i feel about this fic, but i hope u liked it anyway!!!!! <3


End file.
